


Welcome to Eureka

by BleedingCoffee



Series: Trope Bingo: Round 12 [1]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Community: trope_bingo, Glorious Shoulder Holster, M/M, My kink is his kink too, Pilot episode alternative ending, This was not supposed to become porn, Trope Bingo Round 12, and now we're embracing, join me as i rewrite episodes, suddenly it's going to be more than a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: Nathan arrives early to take over the helm of GD, crossing paths with the US Marshall who accidentally ended up in town. The Pilot episode remastered for the exclusive reason of Nathan seeing Jack in a shoulder holster.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Trope_Bingo: Round 12 over at Dreamwidth. This is a fill for "Celebratory Kiss" on my card.

**AN:** For Trope Bingo Round 12: “Celebratory Kiss”. I swear, I did not intend for this to become porn yet here we are.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Welcome to Eureka_

 

* * *

 

“Sheriff Cobb! I wasn't expecting you to be up and about so soon.” Jack said as he held out his hand for the Sheriff to shake. He was genuinely happy to see the Sheriff doing well before he left, it eased his mind a little.

 

“Henry got me fixed up.” Cobb said and raised his pant leg to show off his new limb.

 

Jack grinned and pointed at his car. "Yeah, me too."

 

Cobb noticed Jack's daughter was already in the car and buckled up.  She looked bored.   “I suppose you're ready to hit the road.”

 

“Yeah.” Jack turned and rubbed his neck as he looked back at his car. “Her Mom wants her back home.”

 

“Well, thanks for filling in for me.” Cobb said and then noticed the Marshall flicker his eyes back at him instead of waving goodbye and taking off. “I suppose you want to verify the case is closed.”

 

“Kinda.” Jack admitted. “I know it's not my jurisdiction and all, but professionally...”

 

“I get it.” Cobb said.

 

“Dad! If we're not leaving at least let me get something cold from Cafe Diem.” Zoe hollered as she sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed.   He could talk shop all day if allowed and she could be doing something.  

 

“Fine.” Jack said and watched Zoe jump out of the car and practically run across the street to meet up with Deputy Lupo as she walked in the restaurant. He couldn't believe how fast those two bonded and he almost wanted to stay to see if Lupo could be a positive influence on his delinquent daughter.  He looked back at Cobb, offering an apologetic smile for the interruption.

 

“Director Warren King is under investigation for authorizing use of special projects. He's on his way to D.C. now to answer for his actions in front of a committee and his replacement has already been chosen.” Cobb summarized it all succinctly. 

 

“Oh.” Jack said. “I guess they really do take security seriously up there.”

 

“That they do.” Cobb nodded.

 

“Well, I'm glad to hear that he's being held responsible for his actions. That's kinda refreshing.” Jack said and held out his hand. “Thanks again for your hospitality, Sheriff.”

 

“Come back and see us sometime, Marshall.”

 

Jack waved and turned to look across the street as he realized Zoe and Jo were already sitting down for a meal. He grabbed his jacket out of the car and walked over, taking in the small town charm one last time before heading back to L.A.  He approached Cafe Diem, went for the door and almost bumped into it as a tall guy pushed open the door with his back.  Jack grabbed the door for him, noticed he had a couple of coffees in his hand, and was actually taken back by how damned good looking the guy was when he turned to give him a courtesy smile. He was kinda startled to see the guy checking him out too. “Sorry about that, let me hold the door for you.”

 

Nathan Stark found his words caught in his throat as he eyed the guy and the shoulder holster he was wearing. That was a leather accessory he wasn't aware that he had a kink for, but he was absolutely invested in it right now. Who the hell was this? “Sorry, I didn't realize the Sheriff's department changed uniforms while I was gone.”

 

“Oh...no..” Jack cursed himself for thinking the hot guy was checking him out instead of wondering why the hell he was advertising his gun in public. “I'm a U.S. Marshall. Jack Carter!”

 

“Dr. Nathan Stark.” He introduced himself, step out onto the sidewalk, set a coffee down on the patio table and held out his hand for the guy to shake. A good firm shake was returned. Nice hands. Nice everything.

 

“Oh, you work at Global Dynamics?”

 

“Yes, just got rehired.” Nathan replied. Now he was glad he was at that conference in L.A. when he got the call from the DoD that the director's position was vacant and they wanted him to fill it. He flew up immediately, eager to get into the office before anyone tried to clean up after Warren King. Now he was way more interested in Jack Carter than anything his predecessor did. “Off to sign some paperwork.”

 

Jack groaned. “Don't envy you, they love paperwork around here.”

 

“So what brings you to town Marshall?” Nathan asked curiously.

 

Jack felt a tingle of something as Nathan's eyes looked him over and he casually started sipping his coffee. Now he knew he was being checked out. “Accident. Came for the car repair, stayed for the sciencey fun.”

 

“So you're going to be in town for a while?”

 

“No....” Jack stammered. That was definitely meant to feel him out and he hated to admit, “We're just getting ready to leave.”

 

“We?” Nathan asked.

 

“Me and my daughter.” Jack said and saw a flicker of something and then a glance down at his hand. He had his right hand under his coat and it hid his wedding ring but this guy's ring was certainly not hidden. _Of course_ he was married. Oh well, the flirting was fun while it lasted. “I only have her on select weekends and this was not actually my weekend. She goes back to her Mom and I go back to being a sometimes Dad.”

 

“Mmm.” Nathan said and tapped his own wedding ring. “I understand. Have a son myself. Been separated from my wife for a year and I fight to see him at all.”

 

Jack took a deep breath and rocked back on his heels. He was relieved he wasn't flirting with some guy on the sidewalk who was about to go home to his wife, but he also felt a connection because he understood that feeling. “Yeah, it sucks. “

 

“Well if you decide to stay and want someone to commiserate with over a bottle of Scotch...” Nathan said and saw those bright blue eyes light up as he mentioned it, glad he wasn't getting a bad read on this guy. He was also glad his need to get his hands on that shoulder holster and chest weren't clouding his own judgment. “I am going to be celebrating my new job in my empty house by myself tonight.”

 

“Oh.” Jack said and guy's eyes told him that he was offering _exactly_ what he thought he was. He had to bite his lip because he thought he might be salivating enough to start drooling. It had been a long time since he had flirty small talk that wasn't just a tease and was a legitimate invitation. This guy was really fucking hot too.

 

“My card, in case you want to join me.” Nathan said and pulled his old business card out of his pocket. The one from Stark Industries. “It's old, I won't have a chance to get new ones made until I sign all my paperwork. The number is right, though.”

 

“I...” Jack took the card and realized he couldn't keep Zoe in Eureka another day. Maybe if he wasn't here with his daughter....”I might have to take a rein-check on that. We really need to get home and...”

 

“I understand.”

 

“And....I work out of LA, but sometimes I have to do prisoner transport and end up in Portland or Seattle. It's usually only a one way trip for them, might need a layover sometime.”

 

Nathan appreciated that offer. Eureka was on the way to nothing. “Well, my house would be more impressive with furniture anyway. The movers haven't even been called yet so...some other time?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack said and flipped the card between his fingers before putting it in his breast pocket, an act that didn't go unnoticed. A guy like this wasn't going to be available for long. He glanced in the cafe at Zoe and realized it might not take a lot of convincing to stay here another day. She would probably just run away again anyhow. “Let me ask Zoe if she wants to stay a little while longer.”

 

“Let me know what you decide.” Nathan said and winked, grabbed his extra coffee and went over to his car.

 

“How about I open that door for you?” Jack asked and walked over to help out so he didn't have to put the cup down to do it and managed to brush up against him in the process.

 

“Much appreciated, Marshall.”

 

“It's Jack.”

 

“I'll see you around, Jack.” Nathan said and slipped into the driver's seat and Jack closed the door for him.

 

Jack nodded and threw his jacket on before going into Cafe Diem, more aware of his gun being out now that he had been ogled for it and another 'gun' was loaded and ready to fire in his pants. He hadn't been this turned on in ages and wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Zoe that he was wanting to stay another night to hook up with some guy he just met. Thankfully she approached the subject first as soon as he made it over to the booth she was at.

 

“Already moved past Dr. Blake, I see.” Zoe said and raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“That's Dr. Blake's husband.” Jo said with a smug smile.

 

“Her _what_?” Jack gasped and sank into the booth beside his daughter and felt his cheeks tinge red.

 

“Don't worry, he's been gone a year and it's not like she hasn't been a little too close to Dr. King in his absence.” Jo said with a shrug. “He's also a Nobel laureate with three PhDs and one of the top IQs in the world in addition to being tall, dark and gorgeous. Works a lot though, sounds like you two have that in common. You'd be an idiot to pass that up.”

 

“Dad, you'd be doing us all a favor if you got laid and loosened up a bit.”

 

“Zoe!”

 

“Don't wind up to lecture me when I'm trying to do something nice for you.” She said and sipped her coffee and savored it because he was too worked up to realize what she was drinking. “We can stay another night. Jo and I want to watch some movies and do make-overs and trust me your sex life will _not_ be a topic of conversation.”

 

“Maybe we should leave...” Jack started to say, perhaps this was not the bonding experience he wanted to have with his teenage daughter.

 

“No. Some hot smart guy is interested in you. You _do not_ walk away from that.”

 

“I'm taking _your_ advice now?”

 

“She's a smart girl.” Jo added and watched the Marshall squirm.

 

“You...” Jack waved his finger at the smug looking deputy. “Are _not_ helping.”

 

“Actually, that is _exactly_ what I'm doing.” Jo fired back.

 

“Dad!” Zoe elbowed him. “Call him.”

 

“Ok, after we get to Beverly's and get a room for one more night.” Jack gave in way too easy but the girls were right, it was a hell of an opportunity.

 

“Good.” Zoe said with a satisfied smile and then looked him over. “We're going to need to go shopping because you are not wearing _that_ on a date.”

 

“I didn't exactly pack for a vacation.... or prom.” Jack replied and she smiled at him as if she was excited to take him shopping and he couldn't help but feel a little more connected to her. “Fine. I thought you said your make-overs and girly night wasn't going to include _me_.”

 

“Desperate times...” Zoe said and sipped her coffee only for him to narrow in on it and reach over to pry it from her hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack's call couldn't have come at a better time as Nathan has just wrapped up meeting his new assistant as well as meeting with his wife. Neither meeting went well. Fargo dropped the extensive pile of paperwork all over his new office floor and Ally give him the cold shoulder for not calling ahead to tell her he was the new director of GD. He had never been so happy to hear a stranger's voice when he answered his phone. He found himself instantly relaxed when he found out they probably weren't going to be strangers much longer.

 

Jack Carter had delayed his departure exclusively for him and the invitation of a celebratory dinner and what he alluded to being more if he cared to capitalize on it. When he came back to Eureka he was not expecting to meet anyone new and he surprised himself by offering the invite. He knew this day would be stressful, he knew reuniting with his wife would go just as poorly as it did, and he knew he wanted to revel in the satisfaction of getting the job he wanted without all the rest hampering his mood.

 

Now he was in a way better mood and looking forward to the evening. When Fargo came back in with his paperwork he was ready with a list of things for him to do which included temporary furnishings for his house as well as an order for take out from Cafe Diem for dinner, all with a deadline of 5pm to be ready and waiting for him for his date. Fargo took off running with his list and he buried himself in mountains of paperwork to keep his mind from wandering to the hot Marshall and the way his holster complimented his chest under that simple white shirt.

 

While he was doing paperwork, he decided it might be time to discuss that paperwork he had been avoiding thinking about in regards to his marriage.   The fact that he came back to Eureka and was more interested in giving his number to a stranger than calling his wife made it clear to him that things were most definitely over.   He picked up the phone and dialed her office, a curt 'hello' told him she was probably not going to argue the point with him.  "Ally, we need to talk." 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack spent his afternoon shopping with Zoe and she seemed so happy to spend the day with him. He even enjoyed the experience even though he gave her a few lectures about not wanting his pants to be _that_ tight. She was helping and he appreciated her eye for fashion even if it wasn't exactly his style. They compromised and he chose jeans that weren't cutting off vital circulation and a shirt that matched his eyes thanks to some super fabric technology exclusively for Eureka residents. When he was showered and dressed for his date, he had to endure yet another half an hour of her deciding if he looked better with two or three buttons undone. Thankfully Deputy Lupo dragged her off to her car for an evening of 'girly things' and gave him explicit directions to Stark's house so he didn't get lost. 

 

He was a damned US Marshall, he didn't get lost.

 

Yes, their arrival in Eureka was unplanned but that had more to do with his anger at his daughter, the pouring rain and a missed road sign than anything else. Even though he didn't believe in it, it seemed like a twist of fate helped land him here. Especially now that he was on the doorstep of a nice house feeling his nerves get the best of him as he hovered his finger over the doorbell.

 

He took a deep breath, God it had been so long since he had dated anyone. Even if this ended up just a one night stand, like he expected it would, it way more like a date than just hoping into bed with a fellow Marshall who was looking for stress relief. Hell, Nathan was still married so it's not like he couldn't just make amends with his wife and forget about this tryst.  His super sexy, smart and powerful wife who he had up til recently been hitting on.  God...they had the same taste in women which was extra weird.....

 

Jack punched the doorbell with his finger before he went too far down the rabbit hole chasing his obviously shaken self esteem. He could almost hear Abby chirping some psychologist terms at him about how his failed marriage had him reevaluating his own character and with it his sexual confidence. No. Not now. He was not going to develop performance anxiety now that he was literally on the threshold of doing something great tonight. Something he needed and wanted. The door opened and he felt his jaw drop a little. _Holy fuck_ , this guy could get even hotter than he was in a three piece suit. Yes. He most definitely needed and wanted _him_. “Hey.”

 

It was only slightly awkward because Nathan had the same response to seeing Jack in a stunning blue shirt with slightly tight jeans. Damn, he actually was hotter without the shoulder holster and gun. “Come on in.”

 

“Thanks.” Jack said and felt like an absolute fool. What the hell did he say? How was work? Congratulations? Nice empty house with weirdly placed dining table and a Sasquatch size bear skin rug?

 

“Excuse the furnishings, my assistant decorated.” Nathan said and walked him over to the table which was placed in the middle of the room and looked like it was from the 50's. At least the bed was good, he just hoped he could make it past dinner. He turned and looked at Jack who seemed fixated on the rug. “So dinner first or...”

 

Jack was more concerned the awkward tension would ruin the evening than anything. So in a bold move to prove to himself he was still capable of romance, or something like that, he walked up and kissed Nathan. It was soft, not pushy, but clearly an advertisement of exactly what he wanted tonight. Where he took it from here was entirely up to him. “First, congrats on the new job.”

 

Nathan hadn't had a kiss that took his breath away like that in ages. All his plans vanished and, despite the smell of delicious dinner filling the empty living room, he could only focus on one taste that he wanted more of: Jack Carter. It was his move and he wasn't going to refuse the offer. He was crushing his own lips to Jack's immediately, hand wrapped around his head so he didn't knock him over with the force of his kiss. “I have a bed.”

 

“Good. That rug smells like Taggart.” Jack mumbled and wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck to pull himself into him, kissing him hungrily as the other man tried to lead him towards the room with the promised bed.

 

“Oh God, you're right.” Nathan groaned and felt himself shoved into the wall as Jack tried to fumble with his shirt.

 

“Let's not think about that?” Jack gasped as Nathan flipped their positions to pin him against the wall and pull his shirt out of his pants and start unbuckling his belt.

 

“Deal.” Nathan said and kissed him hard and felt hands roam over his chest as Jack tried to get his shirt unbuttoned. “Except...why do you know what Taggart smells like?”

 

“He shot me and caged me in his dog catcher car.” Jack informed him and got his shirt unbuttoned and ran his hands all over Nathan's incredibly muscled chest.

 

“Sounds like Eureka hasn't changed.” Nathan said and shoved Jack's pants down off his hips.

 

Jack took over undressing himself, eager to move to the next stage without getting hung up on footwear or these damned jeans which were still too tight. Nathan got the hint and tossed his own shirt off and then started walking to the bedroom to finish undressing. “I gather that is the norm around here.”

 

“Yeah.” Nathan sat on the bed to get his shoes off and then dropped his pants just as Jack appeared in the doorway in just boxers and his dress shirt. “Hopefully I can give you a warmer welcome than you probably got when you arrived.”

 

Jack laughed as he stripped out of his shirt. “I'll take you up on that offer.”

 

Nathan braced himself just a second before Jack pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. God this felt good,  _Jack_ felt good in his hands and on his body. “Good.”

 

“Yeah.” Jack said and looked down at the eyes staring up at him, glistening with arousal and amusement. It did feel good and it was only going to get better. He knew absolutely nothing about this guy but maybe that's what they both needed. His own high risk, high stress jobs ruined relationships...maybe they both needed to just leave that at the door and be free for one goddamned night. “Anything off limits before we get too wrapped up in this?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Me neither.” Jack said and renewed the kiss, Nathan took the opportunity to run his hands down his back and strip him of his boxers. Then he got flipped over on the bed and found himself moaning as exploratory hands roamed his body. He tried to wiggle out of the remaining bit of underwear but he was getting to distracted by how good it felt to be stroked as Nathan's actions indicated they were past playful talk and on to more urgent needs. Oh and he was good with his hands....

 

“I want to fuck you into the mattress.” Nathan mumbled as he kissed Jack's chest and tugged on his cock before he stroked down and cupped his balls, letting a fingers wander to his perineum.

 

Jack whimpered as he heard those husky words and groaned as Nathan's hands made his hips raise into his hand to beg for more expert strokes. God he was neglected, god he wanted to be fucked. “Me too. I want you buried in me. First I want your briefs off and to see what I'm asking for.”

 

Nathan didn't have any idea how they arrived at this part so fast as he had always been the romantic type who spend a while on seduction and foreplay. This was desire and need and...arousing honesty. He rolled over on his back as Jack shoved him off him, then Jack threw his boxers across the room before reaching over and pulling his own briefs off.

 

“Of course you have to be proportional.” Jack grumbled and looked up at Nathan who gave a shrug. “I heard you were an overachiever.”

 

“Guilty.”

 

“Good.” Jack said and bent down to lick up the entire length of Nathan's shaft from the base to the tip. “I'd like to savor this on the long ride back to L.A.”

 

“Like a little pain, do you?”

 

“Wrong profession if I didn't.”

 

Nathan gasped as Jack licked his head, then pushed his pursed lips over his cock. He threw his head back into the pillow and moaned.

 

“You better have some lube for this.” Jack said as he pulled his mouth off the largest cock he had ever considered attempting to take. He wished he was worried, instead it made him hungrier for it.

 

“Yeah...”

 

Jack took him in his mouth again, bobbing a few times before sucking back and then pulling his head away. “Within reach?”

 

“Yeah?” Nathan hadn't used so few words since he was a damned baby. He wasn't sure what was making his mind melt, the fact that this guy was in his bed asking to be fucked or the fact he was currently sucking on his cock.

 

Jack raised his eyebrows as Nathan looked at him, then licked his cock again and watched the guy's eyes roll in delight.

 

Nathan reached over and grabbed the lube, then bent down to kiss Jack and wrap his arm around his body to pull him back with him as he laid back down. The lube was cool since he didn't think they'd be jumping into bed this fast and he expected to have time to warm it up. Jack seemed the type to like the shock value, so he opened the cap and dispensed some lube along his ass cheeks. It got an amazing reaction, between the shiver and moan than forced his beautiful blond head to press into his chest. He was quick to start moving the lube around, fingers slicked and rolling between his clenched ass cheeks and teasing at his entrance.

 

Jack dug his fingers into the mattress and stifled his moans with Nathan's firm pectorals. It felt good, the slick, cool lube and the pressure of a finger slowly pressing inside of him. Better than good. He thrust back into him, unable to vocalize his want.

 

Nathan closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of exploring another body that was writhing under him with need and moaning to express the pleasure at his mere touch. He lost himself in it, probing and stroking to elicit some delightful sounds from Jack as he panted and mewled against his chest.  It could have been seconds or minutes, he lost track of time and honestly didn't care.

 

“Nathan, just fuck me. Now.”

 

God, that was as good as it could get and he was happy to oblige. Jack knew what he wanted and rolled over, laying flat on his back and looking up at him. Nathan was immediately drawn in to kiss him, thankful for the missionary position choice so he could look Jack in the eye. Other than the incredible view that allowed him, he felt it would make this feel less like a needy hook up and the opening of a door to something more. He found legs wrapped around him immediately, causing him to grunt a little as the image of being invited in, _pulled in_ to the offered body even more arousing.

 

Jack reached down and stroked him, he wanted to apply lube for less friction but didn't want that chill to cause an adverse reaction. Nathan figured out what he was going for and slicked himself up with the hand covered in lube that he had been using to stretch him. Their hands met as they both stroked Nathan and he wanted him bad, worse than he could even imagine. He squeezed with his legs and ran a hand up to weave fingers in his hair to tug at him. “Give it to me.”

 

He used the hand already on his cock to guide himself into Jack. Jack's hand didn't leave either, tugging and massaging him, pulling him towards what he wanted. His heart was pounding, breathing erratic and it didn't get any better when he looked down into Jack's eyes. Goddamn this man was unlike anyone he had ever been with.  

 

Jack threw his head back as Nathan's cock eased into him. He let go with both hands to avoid pulling on something he shouldn't as the feeling of pressure and fullness made him groan from the very center of his body. He had been thoroughly prepared and slicked up but he was still oh so aware of the fact that Nathan was _fucking huge_. It was good, _so good_ , filling him and pressing against all the right places. Nathan was cautious, and rightly so, but all Jack wanted right now was to be slammed so hard he saw stars. “All the way, give it to me.”

 

Nathan gave into Jack's throaty and sensual demand, thrusting as Jack gurgled curses and moans under him, legs squeezing around his torso as as a lubed, but tight, ass gave the same treatment to his cock. He couldn't help but let out a cry as well, and he was never this vocal at this stage of the game. He found himself buried to the hilt before he realized it and checked to make sure Jack wasn't regretting his decision.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

That was a definite 'no' and all concern was gone as desire took over and he pulled back and started a good rhythm, Jack's hand was weakly reaching out to take a hold of his arms as he bent over him, his face absolutely wrecked with pleasure as he thoroughly enjoyed being fucked like he asked for. They didn't last very long, Nathan had to admit this could be the best sex of his life and Jack was acting the same. He slammed home a few more thrusts, before he came and actually hollered as he did so.

 

Jack felt a hand on his cock, Nathan was still shaking through the aftermath of his orgasm and the twitch of his whole body was enough to set Jack off. Nathan clenched his hand around him as cum splattered his belly, Jack clenched his ass around Nathan as he came. It took them a few minutes of panting and working through the muscle twitches to realize the sweat was cooling on their bodies and they might want to move and clean up.

 

Nathan leaned down and placed his forehead on Jack's and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, there were no words for how good he felt right now or how amazing Jack had been. “Shower?”

 

“Sounds good.” Jack said, not really wanting to lose the feeling of Nathan inside of him but recognizing that things were feeling a little sticky and awkward right now. A shower also gave him an opportunity to really appreciate _all_ of the guy since he basically dragged him to the bedroom, spread his legs and asked to be fucked. It was good though, _really good_. He actually sighed contentedly as Nathan pulled out and wished he had the inclination to be the least bit embarrassed, but he was already considering what he wanted to do in Round 2 which negated that thought. He also hoped he might be able to make a trip back to Eureka soon, doubting that he was going to be satisfied with just fantasizing about this night for long.

 

 

 

 


	2. Many Happy Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I couldn't leave this one alone and decided to keep going with the canon divergence and see where it went. I did take some liberties with how this episode went since I already altered the timeline (author's cheat...I know) So...I guess this is now a multi-chapter fic? Surprise!
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter got so long.

 

_Welcome to Eureka_

Chapter 2

**Many Happy Returns**

 

* * *

 

He was not hoping to return to Eureka _so_ soon or under these circumstances, so as Jack looked at himself in the mirror he debated on whether or not he should call Nathan and let him know about his 'promotion'. Everything about his new job sucked and he honestly wasn't thrilled about finding out how it would wreck his love life too.

 

He left the bathroom, knowing his new deputy would crack a joke about him spending too much time in there if he didn't. When he left Eureka, Jo and Zoe seemed like they found a friendship that they were both lacking and needed; when he returned it was evident Jo found out that he had taken the job that she was lacking and needed to punish him for it. Luckily, due to the lack of conversation between them, she didn't have the inclination to ask him about re-connecting with Nathan.

 

Unfortunately he couldn't get the guy out of his head none-the-less.

 

In addition to the new job he didn't want and the Deputy who wanted his job, the movers were doing a bang-up job of getting his stuff to Eureka. He also had yet to find a house, as the town was government owned and all homes were occupied, Beverly's Bed and Breakfast was full and he was looking at the prospect of sleeping in his own jail cell tonight. He needed to get adjusted to getting fucked over by his new life before revisiting how much he enjoyed getting fucked by Dr. Stark.

 

It was probably going to be weird anyway with him being Sheriff now.  It made him an authority figure in town and that would be a power imbalance that he wasn't sure how Stark would handle.   It should be the least of his worries, but he really liked the guy. Well, he liked flirting with him and fucking him...he didn't really know him at all. Oh plus the guy was still married!  he did note that Nathan didn't accompany Allison to Walter and Susan Perkins's funeral this morning. He mulled that over, but he could have simply skipped the memorial service because he didn't know them and Allison could have only been there as DoD liason.

 

What was he doing? If he was going to focus on nothing but Nathan Stark he should call him. It was simple courtesy to inform him he was in town as the new Sheriff and also, _maybe_ , imply he was up for celebrating his new position. Well that would be the _only_ perk to this damned job so far. Unfortunately he might need a bed for that and the only one he had was in a very public building in a jail cell.

 

Not that he'd rule out office sex, but _Sheriff's Office_ sex was a little extreme.

 

So he sat down at his desk and picked up the phone and tried to track down his stuff. That would help him at least get a start on making a new life here. Having furniture and clothes would certainly help make him look more appealing to some super scientist with and incredible dick and a super-hot not-quite-ex-wife.   He waited on hold long enough to get antsy and start walking around. Then someone answered and he grabbed his notepad and said, “Yeah, I called earlier about my earthly possessions being misplaced and was hoping you had an update on their whereabouts? Name's Jack Carter.”

 

Jo cracked her knuckles and stared at the phone hoping for a reason to get out of the office. Carter was always in motion and it was the polar opposite of Sheriff Cobb. It was annoying.

 

“I don't need you to tell me that I don't have a place to put my stuff. I know that! Well, the question is, where is my stuff that I don't have anywhere to put? “ Jack said and tried to not sound angry as that was not going to get him anywhere.

 

Meanwhile the office phone rang and Jo looked over at the man who stole her job. He waved at her to get it as if she was his secretary. She picked it up, noting the slight for a later conversation about respect. “Lupo.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Tracking numbers and corporate policy, but there's a ...” Jack got cut off as he got read some lines from a script in a monotone voice. So much for letting the government move his stuff for him, it was kinda his fault he thought this was going to work out.

 

“It's for you.” Jo said.

 

“Yeah, could you take a message, please?” Jack asked and tossed his pen at her and watched it land on her desk, on top of a notepad she was doodling on, and then roll into her coffee mug. She looked like she was going to snap it in half and then come snap his neck.

 

“ _No_. It sounds urgent.” Jo countered without amusement as she thought about using that pen as a dart and flinging it back at him.  Nah, too much paperwork for pen related puncture wounds.

 

 

“Hang on.” Jack growled and hit a button on the phone to get to the other line. Jo clearly was not going to help him at all. Fabulous. “Hello, Jack Carter. Really? A ghost. Very mature. Look, it's very convincing, but I get it, haze the new guy, big laughs. I gotta go.”

 

Jo cocked an eyebrow.

 

Jack went back to the other line with a sigh, “Hello, yeah. Hello? You still there? Oh, come on. Great. Thank you, Jo. I think I may have lost my only chance of getting my stuff back because I had to take a crank call about a haunting.”

 

Jo leaned back in her chair and said, “I didn't set that up.”

 

“Yeah? I should believe you? Why?”

 

“Carter, this is a town full of scientists. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts.”  She rolled her eyes.  He really had no idea what he was getting himself into.  

 

Jack was about to get into it with her and have it out now so the didn't have to deal with this hostile work environment forever. As he opened his mouth he heard the office door open, heels clicking on the wooden floor and a woman's voice. 

 

“Where is Walter?”

 

Jack turned around and looked at a very not-dead Susan Perkins standing right in front of them. Very alive and _very_ pissed.  He glanced back at Jo, “You were saying?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack followed Allison down the hall of Global Dynamics and wondered why he, as town Sheriff, was having to come here and ask permission to use some device he wasn't qualified to use. So, naturally, he asked her. “Okay, so why am I here?”

 

“Well, you want to use the new molecular bio-scanner on Susan Perkins' body and this new woman, right?” Allison asked.

 

“Maybe.” Jack replied. Sounded expensive and like something he didn't exactly want to check out of the library in his name. He hoped she would be the one to grab it and do this.

 

“Yeah, well, all requests to use laboratory resources for police applications must be submitted to the Director of Research.” Allison informed him.

 

“Who I haven't met yet.” Jack said. OK, so maybe this new guy just wanted to make sure he was legit and maybe introduce himself. That sounded like good security.  Especially after what happened last week to get the old director axed.

 

“Exactly. ” Allison replied and walked up to the man who had been asking so many questions about the new Sheriff. Nathan was, of course, working and had his back to them and as soon as he signed off on something he turned and his face lit up. “Allow me to introduce...”

 

“Nathan?” Jack gasped.

 

“Jack.” Nathan said warmly. “I swear I was about to call you...”

 

“You know each other?” Allison asked, not expecting this turn of events. When did Carter have a chance to meet Nathan?

 

“We met when I was leaving Eureka last time.” Jack said and put his hands in his pockets and was absolutely taken back that he'd run into Stark... _no_...Stark was...” _You're_ the new director!?”

 

“Surprise.” Nathan said softly and couldn't help but ask himself why he didn't let Jack know sooner. However Jack wasn't mad at him, he looked really happy for him. Why didn't he tell him sooner was a very good question.

 

“I'll leave you two to catch up then.” Allison said and walked away, now very clear as to why Nathan had asked to proceed with the divorce. She wasn't in the least bit upset with him, in fact she was surprised that she hadn't heard rumors about the two of them floating around town in the last week. Perhaps nobody thought they'd see Jack Carter again or they didn't want to incur Nathan's wrath.

 

“Wow.” Jack was still shocked. He waved a hand at the guy even though it's not like he changed uniform and there was no designation that he was running the place. “We didn't celebrate your new job _enough_.”

 

Nathan grinned, “You kept me up all night.”

 

“Well...” Jack felt a blush tinge his cheeks and shrugged. “That was just new job celebration, major promotion requires...grandeur.”

 

“You got a promotion too.” Nathan said and raised his eyebrows suggesting celebration was in order all around.

 

“Yeah, it's sort of a demotion.” Jack said and rocked back on his heels. He wasn't going to let the offer pass him by, being this close to Nathan reminded him how forward he had been that night in just crossing the room and kissing him. “I wouldn't be opposed to celebrating the new job though. Might have to wait until I find somewhere to live, get my stuff out of a hostage situation with the movers and find out why Susan Perkins is alive again.”

 

“Well, I happen to have my furniture now which includes a couch as well as a king size bed. Perhaps I can help you solve your problems?”

 

“Yeah, we did work pretty well together, didn't we?” Jack asked, feeling like he was salivating more than normal. Nathan smiled at him and it made him take a deep breath and laugh at how bad he had it for this guy.

 

“That we did.” Nathan said and wished he wasn't in the middle of so much and Carter wasn't investigating a not-so-dead body. Yeah, his attraction for him was just simmering and it took nothing to start bubbling and boiling over. “What can I help you with?”

 

“Can I use your bio scanner-molecule-thingy?” Jack asked and looked around for Allison to see if she was hanging around to give a more scientific name to the thing he needed. Nope. She was gone.

 

Nathan watched Jack look away to ask for Allison's assistance to verify what he wanted. That spurred a little bit of jealousy from him and he was glad that Jack's eyes refocused on him immediately when he asked, “The molecular bio-scanner?”

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“Sure.” Nathan was tempted to ask if he needed help using it or interpreting the data but in order to clear up his evening he had some work to do. “I'll sign off on it. I'm sure Ally is waiting in the lab to get her hands on that and use it, so I should get back to work.”

 

“I should have called.” Jack blurted out. This guy made him feel amazing, five minutes and he felt like maybe his life wasn't completely ruined and maybe this move was a good thing. God, he should have just called him. Even if this thing of theirs wasn't going to work out at least they still had the sex. Great sex. Repeatedly.

 

“I didn't tell anyone I moved back either.” Nathan shrugged. “Part strategy, part desire to get things in order before getting back to work. I get it. ”

 

Then there was that. The understanding without guilt and he took a huge breath and smiled. He had to admit he'd like it to _maybe_ be about more than sex. However his life was complicated enough right now and  keeping it simple was what they both needed. “So, how late are you working?”

 

“Until you give me a reason to go home.”

 

He swallowed hard and smiled, “I better...go find out who we buried this morning then.”

 

“I'll see you around, Jack.”

 

“Yeah, you will.” Jack said and felt like a damned teenager again, flirting with someone in the hall as the bell ran and he had to get to class. Good to know the chemistry was still there even if he and Nathan hadn't really gotten to know each other _at all_ and were still very much in fuck-buddy territory. He waved goodbye and Nathan pointed him in the direction he should be going in order to check on exhumed Susan Perkins's body, giving him a smile that said he was looking forward to later. As he walked down the hall and looked at the sheer expanse of Global Dynamics, he couldn't help but be impressed that Nathan was running the damned place. Impressed and maybe a little concerned that he was in way over his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Nathan found himself alone in his office reviewing more than just the mess left by the previous director. On more than one occasion he found himself groaning as a memory surfaced of that night with Jack and he had to close his eyes and remind himself things were different now. They had both been able to throw away the pretenses and indulge in pure desires because neither one of them really thought it would be more than sex. Now....they were the two most powerful men in town and it didn't take a genius to know they were not going to be on the same side of things very often.

 

When he found out Jack was the new Sheriff, he almost dropped his coffee. He felt the world stop as he went through a tempest of emotions at the news, from shock to glee to fear to embarrassment. Thankfully when Ally had told him about the new Sheriff his back had been turned and she didn't read his reaction. He had found his voice quick enough to demand Jack's file since he had that privilege as director now. He also turned the situation around immediately on her and asked if she had something to do with his recent transfer and discovered Sheriff Cobb had done all the leg work with the DoD to appoint his replacement.

 

He should have felt guilty about doing a background check on Jack.  He really should have felt guilty about _not_ doing one last week but that had been pure lust and opportunity. Now everything felt like it was crashing down on him, making him assess himself as he threw away most of his own personal safety protocols with reckless abandon for a hot piece of ass.

 

And what a hot piece of ass he was. Nathan had to admit to himself, each time he tried to shame himself over what he had eagerly done, that he regretted a damned thing. Not a one night stand with a complete stranger he met on the street, not the sex, not the hunger in which he had engaged in that sex and certainly not the offer to do it all again.

 

Maybe if they had started this a different way, met each other in different circumstances, they would have remembered their positions in this town and been too wrapped up in it to fuck each other all night long. No, there was no maybe about that, he knew that as a fact and he was actually happy they started off this relationship all wrong and shallow. Now there was nothing they could hold against each other. Especially after everything they had done that night. Nothing was off limits and neither one of them had had a night to indulge like that in a while.

 

However the dynamics changed when Jack became Sheriff. At least to him it did and he had no idea how to approach him. Instead he read through his file and studied the man to determine how he should play this, because he was a scientist and he took comfort in facts. He had to admit Marshall Carter impressed him even if it didn't give him a damned clue how to approach him now that he was a fixture in town. He even found himself avoiding Cafe Diem and arriving earlier and leaving later while he tried to figure out his course of action.

 

Jack made the decision easy though, the smile on his face and the genuine happiness at seeing him made him feel like this could be something. _Something_ he had always wanted. _Something_ he was really looking forward to doing again tonight because the memories had kept him company on his late nights at Global. It was time to get back to work and do _something_ so he could have the night off when the Sheriff came looking for him. His eyes scanned his computer screen and he tapped the touch screen panel, “Memo to file. All Section Five projects seem to be in order. First priority will be redoubling all security measures to avoid similar breaches in security in the future.”

 

Then he heard _something_ and thought it might be the someone he was waiting on. So help him God if Jack was game for office sex. “Hello? Someone there?”

 

He turned and looked and was shocked, literally, when he discovered it wasn't Jack coming to check on him.

 

* * *

 

 

“That's why you collapsed? An electrolyte imbalance?”

 

Nathan laid back and looked up at Allison and gave her a smile. “I'm just telling you what the doctors told me. And they have no idea what caused it. Yes. My electrolytes are out of balance.”

 

Allison let her eyes wander over his chest, the unbuttoned shirt and unzipped pants. She looked up again and met his eyes.  They both knew that _nothing_ during his check up required him to be _this_ undressed. He actually avoided her eyes, telling her that he was not laying in bed semi-naked because of any medical reason. She missed this man, the one who was flirty and unapologetically advertising himself for her eyes, but it had been too long since he had been that man for her. She loved him though and it did make her happy to see him like this. He was never subtle about about he wanted. “Oh, Nathan.”

 

“Don't worry, I'm fine.” He said when he realized she had seen right through him.

 

“Who said I was worried?” She asked and put a kiss on his forehead and pet his head. Maybe they had been too much alike to work out, maybe he and Carter would be too different to work. Maybe not. Together she and Nathan had been imbalanced, forcing each other to spiral out of control and repel against each other because the polarity was the same. Carter had gone toe to toe with her and the entire town, he was cocky but competent and had a different approach than anyone in Eureka could boast. He was an asset to the town, according to Cobb, and maybe she was seeing that now. To win over Nathan that quickly...took someone special. They did have the same taste in men, she shouldn't be surprised. They could be different enough to compliment each other.

 

“Wishful thinking?” He asked and saw her smile at him, seeing that smile he hadn't seen in ages because somewhere along the line they had stopped being friends and become adversaries. They were coming back around now and his second stay in Eureka looked more promising. God, the divorce papers weren't even finalized yet. Maybe that was the real reason he hadn't reached out to Jack, he was afraid to tell Ally that he had met someone. He looked over at the door as Jack appeared and knocked, clearly appreciative of the position he had put himself in to display his very serious interest in the man who would certainly come interview him about his collapse in his office.

 

“Sheriff.” Allison said as she followed Nathan's gaze to the doorway. God, he was already in deep over him. Nathan fell hard and fast, she knew that better than anyone. The couldn't have really gotten to know each other yet, which meant Nathan had seen a lot he liked in Carter's personal files that made his lust turn into something else. She knew him too well, Nathan needed an intellectual connection as well as a sexual one.

 

Jack cleared his throat. “Uh, Yeah. Susan Perkins is asking for you. Henry told her about the whole uber-clone thing.”

 

“I have to go deal with this.” She looked back at Nathan and knew there would be a twinge of red to his cheeks if it wasn't hidden by his beard. He was adorable when he was like this.

 

“I don't think I'm going anywhere.” Nathan said and saw her cock an eyebrow and grin at him as if he just said he was going to have the Sheriff make him feel better. He narrowed his eyes at her, “Come on.”

 

She smiled and kissed his forehead once more before she turned to leave. She rolled her eyes at Carter to illustrate she knew he wasn't going to stay in bed but she had other concerns. Jack looked amused. He also didn't look at her like he did when they first met, like he had found someone else who got his full attention. Good. She hoped that the two of them could be good for each other, she'd love to see Nathan happy.

 

“Sheriff. Talk to you for a sec?” Nathan asked as soon as Ally left the room and he stood up. He sounded nervous, hoped Jack didn't catch his voice almost cracking. He cleared his throat to make it seem like he had some vocal cord issues due to his 'electrolyte imbalance'.  

 

“Sure.” Jack said and found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Nathan displaying his bare chest and damned near perfect abs.

 

“How are you doing Sheriff?” Nathan asked. _Fuck. That sounded lame_.

 

“Pretty good.” Jack said as he felt like maybe the temperature of the room was a little warmer than the hall. _God, focus Jack. Focus on the dead and not-dead versions of the same woman and not Nathan's really sexy body and...breathe. Breathe and focus._ “Shouldn't you be staying in bed?”

 

“No. I should be getting back to work. I didn't wanna say anything with Allison still in the room.” He said and immediately Jack was waving a hand at him.

 

“Hey, listen, I think you got the wrong impression.”

 

“I saw something.” Nathan continued, watching Jack get flustered as the conversation took a different route other than what he anticipated. He was curious what he thought he was going to ask. Probably should cut him some slack as he was displaying himself for his viewing pleasure and it wouldn't be a stretch to think this was advertising a desire to utilize this private room and bed for something. Yeah, maybe he was game for sex at work. “Something I'd like to keep between us?”

 

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Jack nodded and realized it was time to focus on work.

 

“There was an electrical problem with the computers. And then I saw something. A figure.”

 

“Are you saying someone was in your office?” Jack felt his cackles rise as the implication that Nathan might have been attacked made him a little protective. He wanted to say it was just him being a good cop, but he knew there was more to it.

 

“Not someone, _something._ It wasn't entirely corporeal.”

 

“Corporeal?” Jack knew he was over his head now.

 

“Physical.” Nathan said and buttoned up his shirt. “There and not there at the same time?”

 

“Are you saying you saw _a ghost_?”

 

“Sheriff, Director of Research at the most advanced scientific facility in the world doesn't see ghosts.” Nathan said and finished buttoning up his shirt and zipped up his pants. That got Jack's attention.

 

“No. Yeah. I'll check it out. Thanks.” Jack said and wanted to slap himself. All he had been doing was checking Nathan out and he was here to interview him about being assaulted by...a ghost. He tugged at his collar, it really was hot in here.  Why were his pants unzipped?  Urine sample.  Yes.  That's how they tested for...fluids. God.  Why didn't he pay more attention in school instead of hoping to ride on his baseball scholarship?

 

“So, you aren't opposed to sex at work?” Nathan asked, enjoying having Jack off balance because he was _really_ enjoying being the reason he was acting like his shirt collar was trying to choke him. Obviously they both were having issues controlling their needs.

 

“Excuse me?” Jack chirped as his voice got an octave way too high. He glanced at the bed and thought about it, thought about how bad that would be to have to call in a doctor because he made Nathan sweat too much and made him pass out. Oh shit, this was like high school where he couldn't ever think about anything other than sex.

 

“You said I'd gotten the wrong impression.” Nathan was close now, close enough to see Jack's eyes blown wide and breathing increased. This would be a bad second time. Probably really bad thing to do during his first week as director. “I assumed you were talking about your visiting me, here. Not that I have any right to ask, police business and all.”

 

“Well, last time I went to have blood drawn they didn't ask me to take off my clothes and lay on a bed...and unzip my pants.” Jack said and felt himself smile a little. “Guess you've been thinking about us too.”

 

“Been thinking about last week a lot.”

 

“Me too.” Jack said and had to resist the urge to kiss him as he put his tie on. It would be so easy to just grab that tie and pull him into him and kiss him. It would be bad, very bad. Save that for down the road when they both had more than a week under their belts. “I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure you're going to need to drink some fluids....”

 

Nathan hummed and tied his tie, thoroughly enjoying working Jack up. Why, _why_   was he so focused on making sure Jack wanted him as much as he wanted him? Probably because he didn't want him looking at Ally. Yeah, that was probably it.  He was a jealous asshole.   

 

Oh god, that hum. He had to close his eyes as he though of Nathan's head between his legs and the best damned blowjob he had ever had in his life. “I'll let you know if I get anywhere. _With the ghost_ , I mean.”

 

“Yeah.” Nathan said and felt a little bad about the fact that he was toying with Jack , but seeing him had made his desire burn full force. He wanted him and he liked knowing he could get to him this easy.

 

“Let me know when you head home.” Jack said and then added. “I think, since you were attacked, maybe police protection is in order? You are director of research at the most advanced scientific facility in the world, that makes you a target. Really important too.”

 

“I thought we were going to be celebrating the fact _you_ were protecting _the town_ where the most advanced scientific facility in the world is located, Sheriff?”

 

“That sounds like dinner and I already...have an appetite for something else.” Jack took a deep breath and then had to step away. “You're enjoying what you're doing to me."

 

“I've enjoyed everything you've done to me too.”

 

“Shit.” Jack said and pointed to the door. “I'm going to go see if Mrs. Perkin's existential crisis is over and then call it a night.”

 

“Good.” Nathan said and smiled at him. “I'll make sure my office is closed up.”

 

“We'll talk later about how it's not cool you're manipulating me into bed by being naked and flirty at work.” Jack said and shifted his hips to illustrate the repercussions of this kind of talk. “I have to go to the morgue with an erection. Not easy to hide in these pants and not something I want to explain!”

 

“Here use this.” Nathan handed him the clip board with his medical charts as he walked past him and smiled. “See you soon.”

 

Jack watched him leave and then looked at his medical chart when he left out of curiosity. He really didn't know much about Nathan but at least he now knew his age, height, weight, blood type and blood pressure. That was more than had had a minute ago. He walked out of the infirmary and back down to the lab where Susan Perkins was learning her ex-husband cloned her and had the life he wanted without _her_ and without her knowledge. Then there was the bonus creep factor of him having a son with Clone Susan a year after making her. His mind was back on the case and he felt like he could return to work without embarrassment. That's when he heard voices down the hall and recognized Jo, Allison, Susan and Henry and stopped in his tracks. They were done? That was a super fast bio scanner thingie.

 

Allison saw the look of surprise on Carter's face when they found him waiting for them in the hallway. She had hurried Henry along, helped with the testing, and called Jo to help Susan find a place to stay. It was all her way of helping Nathan because if there were still clues to sniff out she knew Carter would stay up all night trying to track them down. He had been relentless last week and she knew it would only get worse when it was his actual job. One thing he had in common with Nathan, for sure. “We've done as much as we can tonight, Sheriff. I have Kevin and Brian to go home to and Susan would probably like to process all this.”

 

“Can you _ever_ really process the fact that your ex-husband replaced you and immediately started having sex with intentions to create the life you didn't want? “ Susan asked.

 

Jack blinked and Jo gave him a look that said, 'awkward'. It wasn't awkward...well _it was_ but not in the way that it was _him_ replacing Allison by having sex with her ex-husband. Shit.

 

“We don't know that.” Allison said as she saw Carter react a little odd to that. She focused instead on Susan. “Brian could have been artificial insemination or..”

 

“I know Walter.” Susan said and rolled her eyes. “It definitely was _not_ A.I.”

 

“Susan, Brian's biologically your child.” Allison said and saw the other woman stiffen and prepare for another argument. Not tonight. “However that's a discussion for tomorrow.”

 

“Come on, Mrs. Perkins, it's already been a long day.” Jo said and stepped forward, purposely between Allison and Susan. “I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep.”

 

“Thank you, Deputy Lupo.” Susan said and left without another word, happy to be saved from the guilt trip by Dr. Blake.

 

As soon as she was out of earshot Jack tapped his fingers on the clipboard he was still holding and said, “Well that's going to be a lot of therapy. Good thing Beverly found some room for her?”

 

Allison knew Jack was fishing for information since he was already denied a room at Barlow's and had found nowhere else to stay. That was sure to change as she had personally witnessed Nathan offer him a place to sleep by practically writing it out on his abs. She gave him a smile and changed the subject. “Don't worry, I'm sure she's just in denial. Give her some time to think on it, she's a scientist.”

 

Jack wasn't really worried about Susan, Brian or ghosts. He was worried that he was obviously planning to see if Allison's _maybe_ not ex-husband was offering him a bed to sleep in tonight and that they still _might be_ married and _maybe_ in the position now to give it another shot. Especially since she had a son she cared very much about and Nathan was his Dad. Oh shit, this was all really far far away from no strings attached sex now. It was a lot of strings...like a spiderweb in the face level of tangled weirdness.

 

Allison watched Jack's face as he reacted to his own thoughts and his mouth was parted to say something, but unsure what he could really say. She realized this was something they were going to have to clear up now since Nathan would undoubtedly be moody tomorrow if his date bailed on him because he thought he was the dead-fuckable-clone Susan in this relationship. She looked at the clipboard in Jack's hand and saw it was a medical chart. The only chart he had access to right now was Nathan's as nobody else was in the infirmary. So looked at it and said, “Is that for me?”

 

Jack felt the clipboard leave his hand before he remembered he even had it. Then he was about to make up a reason for having it since he knew he wasn't allowed to have patient records and didn't want to say he needed to cover up the erection her ex-husband had given him by just existing. “Uh...”

 

“Do you want to know if he's restricted from any activities in his current electrolyte imbalanced state?” Allison asked coyly. “Of if _you_ are in restricted access due to our current marital state?

 

Jack looked at her and whispered, “Both?”

 

“The papers are signed, Carter. We should have signed them a year ago.” Allison said. “As for as his electrolytes, make sure he drinks something other than Scotch or coffee and actually eats dinner.”

 

“OK.” Jack said and nodded as she smiled at him, winked and tapped him on the arm with the clipboard as she walked away. God, he was glad he wasn't the weird sex clone stand-in in this relationship. He turned around and watched her leave, curious how much of his evening had been cleared up by her sending Susan Perkins home to 'think' on her newly discovered life in Eureka.

 

“Tell my ex-husband I'm glad he's feeling better.” Allison said as she walked away, a smile on her face, hoping Nathan could get it right this time.

 

Jack pulled out his phone and called Nathan as he made his way out of GD. It was perhaps best if he left with everyone else instead of walking out with the director, he still wasn't sure where they stood with being public about this fling of theirs, even if Allison was supportive.

 

“ _Sheriff.”_

 

The way he said it made his mouth water. Jack chirped back. “Stark.”

 

“ _Shall we pick up dinner on the way back to my place, or are you going to leave it for breakfast like you did last time.”_

 

Jack cleared his throat as he walked into the atrium and saw the group about to leave . He turned and realized that the glass office overlooking the atrium was obviously Stark's as he was up there looking down at him while on the phone. “Why don't we just plan on making breakfast?”

 

Nathan hummed and watched as everyone left the building and Jack stood in the lobby looking up at him. “Yeah, might skip that too. Meet you in the parking lot.”

 

Jack hung up and walked out of the building and pulled his car keys out. He heard someone coming up behind him and turned and saw Jo.

 

“Carter! Carter, I'm glad I caught you. There's something you should probably know.”

 

“Is it life threatening?” Jack asked. He was already mentally clocked out and already thinking about what piece of Nathan's clothes he wanted to rip off first.

 

“Huh?” Jo asked.

 

“Does it have anything to do with a hole in time, or clones or does it have global consequences?” Jack clarified.

 

“Well, no. But it's..”

 

“Okay. Then whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow. Huh?” Jack asked.

 

“You're the boss.” Jo said and backed away with her hands up. He deserved what was coming to him.

 

“That's right. I am the boss.”Jack said and opened the door to the Jeep as she backed away with that 'You'll be sorry' look. Whatever. Jo was already passive-aggressive as it was, she should be happy he was going to relieve some stress instead of getting more pissed off by sleeping in the jail cell.

 

* * *

 

Nathan pulled his car in the garage and then walked into his house through the garage door. Jack wasn't far behind him but was _trying_ to make it seem like he wasn't following him too close and probably was a half mile behind. That gave him time to get in his house, throw his jacket on a chair and take his tie off before he heard a knock on the front door. He wanted to be a smart-ass when he opened the door but one look at Jack said there was no time for that. They were going to have a repeat of their first night together and there would be time to talk when they were too exhausted to do anything else. He barely had the door shut before Jack had him slammed against the wall.

 

Jack kissed Nathan hard and hungrily, his hands were clenched in his shirt and he had his body pressed up against him and pinning him against the wall. He surprised himself with how much he didn't care about decorum here, but Nathan brought this on himself by being a tease in the infirmary. He barely could force himself to come up for breath, but when it was inevitable, Nathan took the opportunity to turn the tables on him.

 

As much as he was enjoying Jack pouncing him, he was really in a bad position to get any clothes off him when his body was pressed against his. Not that he could complain about that, but he was not happy about the clothes in the way of the skin he desperately wanted to feel on his own. So he pushed himself off the wall and overpowered Jack that way, grabbing him by the ass to make sure he didn't knock him over and they stumbled backwards into his couch.

 

Jack hit the back of the couch with a grunt and with one hand he pulled Nathan back down into a kiss. The other hand took off his gun belt and dropped it on the couch as Nathan's fingers unbuttoned his uniform shirt and tries to push it off of him. It only went so far until he finally chose to stop kissing him and take it off himself. Nathan just grinned at him, the excitement of what they both knew they were going to do and the relief that they weren't going to get in the way of doing it again, put a smile on his face too. He dropped his shirt on the back of the couch and reached for Nathan's, just as Nathan bent down to start kissing his neck.

 

Jack leaned back over the couch as Nathan began nipping and kissing at the base of his neck. He was trying to put some distance between them so he could get his shirt off, but Nathan was eager to do more than undress. He put a hand on the couch and one on Jack's hip, curling over his body so he could lavish some attention in places he had already determined elicited a very good reaction. Jack didn't disappoint he cursed a little under his breath and fisted his shirt instead of unbuttoning it. That encouraged him, so he licked up his jaw line and nibbled on his ear lobe which in turn got his shirt pulled and two buttons popped off.

 

Jack felt a little bad about the shirt, but it was only a few buttons. His hands were already in the shirt so he pushed Nathan off him towards the arm of the couch and then tugged on the shirt to get him going in the right direction. Another button shot across the room but it put him in the right spot to be shoved backwards onto the couch, with his entire body.

 

Nathan just went with the momentum of it and let Jack flip him over the end of the couch. He winced as he landed on Jack's gun belt and Jack's body falling on him really jabbed it all into his back harder. He didn't say anything, just grabbed the belt and dropped it on the floor and resumed kissing him. He'd never had anyone push him around like this and it was an odd turn on.

 

Jack could have planned this better because he was now sliding downhill into Nathan's face as both their legs were still over the arm of the couch. Beard hair scratched his cheek and Nathan wrapped his arms around him to stop him from going anywhere. He kissed him back, wiggling on top of him to try and get a better position that wasn't going to tear more clothes or slice a nipple or something. Then he heard a bang, like a knock, and wondered what the hell he knocked over by trying to get on Nathan without incident.

 

Nathan was enjoying the wiggling, even if it was not Jack's intention to rub their bodies together like that, it was very much appreciated. He thought he heard something fall, but he was willing to pay for a new shirt or décor if that was what it cost to let Jack grind against him like he was doing. Then he thought he heard a more distinct banging and stopped kissing Jack in order to listen in case it was something that would get in the way of _them_ banging soon.

 

Jack heard it too and looked around, half expecting some damned ghost to come up and tazer them and ruin his night. Cause that was just how his day was going. He put his arm out on the couch next to Nathan's head in order to lift himself up to look over the couch. “You heard that too, right?”

 

Nathan took the opportunity to kiss Jack's wrist and suck gently on the skin there. It would probably get him suffocated when Jack's arm gave out and he fell on him, but if his non-corporeal figure was back to knock him unconscious he was going to get enough fuel for good dreams as he could, while he could. He hummed in response and also to play with some skin that never really was toyed with sexually.

 

Jack swallowed hard and looked down at him, eyes flickering up seductively to tell him that he knew exactly what he was doing by taking his pulse with his lips. Beard hair tickled the thin skin over his inner wrist. Jack never had anyone turn him on this much by doing stuff that he would mentally categorize as kinda weird if he asked for it. Nathan was an opportunist, that was another thing he learned about him in the last week.

 

Jack gave up on the noise and leaned back down to kiss Nathan's cheek while his head was turned. The bristle of beard hair against his lips made him involuntarily slide his hips down and up. Then he heard it again, a hard and angry knock. “What was that?”

 

“Friction.” Nathan mumbled, enjoying Jack's last move that ground their erections together. He turned his head and kissed Jack again. “It's physics. Want me to tell you more about it? I have a doctorate in that. Do it again, slowly. I'll explain as you do.”

 

Jack snorted. “I honestly wouldn't mind you talking dirty to me about science.”

 

Then there was a distinct knock that got them both to stop what they were doing and look at the door. Nathan huffed. Someone was at the door at 11:30 at night! Someone was getting fire. “Goddammit.”

 

Jack sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if he was addressing God himself who was laughing at him. “Really?”

 

“Just a minute!” Nathan hollered as the pounding on the door got louder. This was not how he wanted the night to proceed, not the pounding he was looking forward to.

 

“I swear, if this is another Susan Perkins.” Jack hissed as he rolled off Nathan and the man got up to answer.

 

Nathan stalked over to the door, not interested in making himself look more presentable. He swung the door open and said, “Listen, I don't mean to be rude ...”

 

Jack was already sitting up and trying to look like he was there in some kind of 'official' capacity but that was negated by Nathan answering the door with his shirt half ripped off. When he saw who was standing there, he stood up and his face drained of color one instant before every ounce of blood in his body rushed back to his head in outrage.

 

“Hi, Dad!” Zoe said and waved.

 

Jo popped her head in the door and smiled at her boss. “Turns out it couldn't wait till tomorrow. Have a good night.”

 

Zoe stepped inside and gave Nathan a smile and look over as he leaned on his front door. “Sweet house. Nice Pecs. _Nice Dad._ ”

 

Jack grabbed his gun belt and uniform shirt and walked over to the door. “Outside and in the car, _now._ ”

 

“Dad.”

 

“Not a word Zoe.” Jack said and pushed her out the door as he got to it, his anger boiling over. “I'll see you tomorrow Nathan.”

 

“Dad!” She said as she was practically shoved out the door. This wasn't her Dad's house?

 

“You have nowhere to stay.” Nathan said, not wanting to get in the middle of a father-daughter incident but well aware that Jack was without a home. “I have a guest room.”

 

“Nathan...I appreciate it.” Jack said and tried to not sound so angry when he replied but he couldn't help it. There was no way to let off the pressure in the boiler without it coming off as a hiss of steam. Emotions were all really high right now and he was struggling.  “But we really don't know each other and I'm not going to let my daughter stay in a stranger's house.”

 

“I understand.” He replied. He really did. Things were complicated now and it was ridiculous to think they could just hop in bed like they did the first time without repercussions.  This was a mood killer though.   It was definitely going to come up when Jo whined about not getting a promotion and he told her this immature shit was exactly why she didn't get it.  

 

“And she's no stranger to sleeping in a jail cell.” Jack said and Zoe gasped to protest but he already was pushing her to the Jeep and fumbling for his keys. “Should have installed one in our house years ago.”

 

“Dad!” She said and the passenger door opened and the look he gave her was absolutely utter disappointment...no disgust. “Let me explain.”

 

“Just get in the car.” He said and she did as asked. He turned around and gave Nathan an apologetic look before getting in and starting the Jeep. “What the hell were you thinking, Zoe? Do you even think?”

 

“Dad, just because you're pissed I ruined your date...”

 

“Really? You think that is why I'm mad?” He started the car and pulled out into the street. “You run away from home _again_ and you think that I'm pissed that you ruined my date?”

 

“I didn't think....”

 

“There's a shocker.”

 

“Dad, I want to stay with you.” Zoe yelled. “I liked it here. I liked how _we_ were here.”

 

“We were stranded here and it's nothing like it was last week.” Jack snapped back. “This is my life now, Zoe! This weird town with undead people, a deputy who hates me for taking her job, no house or any of my stuff and my daughter who has yet to explain how she even got to Oregon from California or why your Mom hasn't realized you're missing yet?”

 

“You weren't the only one getting lucky tonight.” Zoe said and then mumbled, “7:30 flight out of LAX. It will be morning before she realizes I'm not in my room.”

 

“Great.” Jack said and shook his head. Even better! Abby's boyfriend was in his bed, Abby's boyfriend _had_ a bed! His!

 

“I didn't mean to ruin your date.” She said.

 

No...Jo did. Jo knew exactly what she was doing and dropped his kid off on Stark's porch as payback. That...was something to talk about tomorrow. “I don't get you. Last week you were dressing me up and sending me out the door with your blessing and now you're busting in the door like you're trying to catch me undressed and acting like you're moving in. What the hell is going on, Zo?”

 

“I want to come live with you.” She said. “I didn't think your boyfriend was going to answer the door half undressed.”

 

“I don't have anywhere _to_ live, it was _his_ house!” Jack restated. “Zoe, do you honestly think that sounds like I'm eligible for custody? Recently demoted and reassigned to the middle of nowhere Oregon. No house. No furniture. _No show_ to all your life events for the last ten years.”

 

Zoe stayed silent as they drove and when they parked in front of the Sheriff's department it all made an impact. Her Dad didn't ask to come here, no matter what accusations her Mom had thrown at him when he came over to tell her he was moving ASAP. She felt like the road trip changed them, like he was more accessible and they had a connection, then he was gone a few days later. So she naturally went after him because he was going back to the place that gave her her Dad back. “I am sorry about ruining your date.”

 

“I'm not mad about that, Zoe. You're my daughter.” Jack said and put his hands on the steering wheel. “I mad because you think running away is the answer and you just traveled almost 1000 miles without your parents knowing. You could have been killed or kidnapped or lost and we wouldn't have known until it was too late.”

 

“You would have said 'no' if I asked.”

 

“Zoe, I don't have a house.” He repeated and got out of the car, the weight of the day and his move and everything suddenly hitting him. He was exhausted. Too exhausted to argue with her. They went into his office and he turned on a desk light. “Look, you can take the bed. I won't lock the cell. “

 

“Where are you going to sleep?”

 

“Floor.” He said and threw his gun and jacket on the desk and went into the closet to pull out emergency blankets. There was some weird metal cylinder thing on top of them so he stuck it under his arm while he grabbed handfuls of wool blankets that were probably here since the town was founded. “If you see a ghost, you brought it on yourself.”

 

“What?” She asked and put her bag down on the cot. Did he just say something about ghosts? She didn't ask, just made the bed that she had experience sleeping on and sat down. She looked over at the supply closet, feeling guilty her Dad was going to sleep on the floor, hen she saw a shadow of a person out of the corner of her eye. She looked and focused on it and definitely saw a figure in the shadows.   If he didn't just mention the possibility of ghosts she wouldn't have reacted so badly, but since he did that made her scream, “Dad!”

 

Hearing the panic in her voice, Jack was out of the supply closet and back to his desk in an instant. He was reaching for his gun when the lights came on. He looked up, gun leveling at the intruder and growled, “ _Fargo_? Are you trying to get shot!?”

 

“Are you cradling a fission-powered portable generator?” Fargo asked then took a step back as his eyes focused to the light and he realized that was exactly what the Sheriff was doing. “In a manner that is advised against in the manual?”

 

Why not? With the way his day was going, why wouldn't he tuck a nuclear device against his chest and in the closest proximity to his vital organs that he could? Why the hell not? “What do you want Fargo?”

 

“Actually, I'm here to help you. I heard you were looking for a place to stay, and I'm involved in a little project that I think you may find interesting. “ Fargo said and was happy to see Carter put the generator down, even if it was in the opposite direction of the 'This side up' label.

 

“Who told you that?” Jack asked. He was well past finding this town's projects 'interesting'.

 

“Dr. Stark called me.” Fargo said, unable to control the tremor in his voice. Being woken up by Nathan Stark's voice was something that _may_ have happened before, _in a dream_ , and he was not looking forward to explaining to his boss why he had responded the way he had when he answered. He hoped by doing what was asked of him, as quickly as possible, might make that embarrassing phone call be stricken from memory.

 

“Why do you sound so scared?” Zoe asked as she came out of the cell.

 

“It's an honor to know Director Stark took interest in my project!” Fargo chirped. It had _nothing_ to do with him moaning about 'taking dictation' or asking to be spanked if he pushed the button again. Nope. It had everything to do with Dr. Stark looking into his work at some point in the very busy week since he took over as director, and taking note of him utilizing some of his work in the A.I. field. Nothing to do with spanking.

 

“Which is expressed by you fidgeting like a tweaker?” Zoe asked and then quickly added, “As I may have gleaned from the vivid details of police work from my father, in law enforcement.”

 

“Fargo, _are_ you on drugs?” Jack asked and came over with a flashlight to do a quick check of his eyes. He had to agree with Zoe, he was acting off.

 

“No! Just excited to share with you the home of the future!”

 

“Is it _crack_ house?” Zoe asked.

 

“Maybe getting away from L.A. Might not be such a bad idea.” Jack said and picked up the generator and put it back in the closet. “At the very least, something not radioactive sounds like a better prospect than what we have currently available So lead the way, Fargo.”

 

 

Zoe picked up her bag and watched Fargo leave and then looked over at her Dad. “It's not just me, he's acting weird right?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack said and put his gun belt on and picked up his shirt. “Weird is just normal here, though.”

 

“So... _Director_ Stark, huh?” Zoe asked and saw her Dad pause and debate on whether or not he wanted to accept the olive branch and go back to a topic they had bonded over last week: her Dad's potential new boyfriend who she might have ruined things with.

 

Jack turned out the light as they walked to the door. She was trying and she was just a kid, she was _his_ kid. He couldn't stay mad at her and clearly they were going to have to talk about what it was going to take to make her happy enough to stay put. “Yeah, he is the new head of Global Dynamics.”

 

“Damn.” She said and they walked out of the Sheriff's office and got back in his car. “I'm sorry I ruined tonight, I didn't mean...”

 

“Zoe, you're my daughter. You're part of the deal and if he has a problem with that than it's not going to work out.” He said and started the car. “It might not work out anyway. That's not the problem right now, I really just need to know what it is that you want to stop running away.”

 

”I want to stay with you.” She said.

 

“OK.” He finally said and stopped telling her why it wouldn't work and just said, “Let's hope Fargo isn't high and isn't bring us to his super-chemist lab to show us the narcotics he's manufacturing and that this house of his is really an option. Then we will talk and call your Mom first thing in the morning before she discovers you're not in your room.”

 

“Deal.” She said and they drove up a gravel road and followed Fargo into a chain-link fenced area with a no trespassing sign and a fallout shelter declaration. Her spirits fell.

 

“Well that can't be good.” Jack said as Fargo parked and jumped out of his car with a flashlight and started waving it excitedly. It looked like an abandoned bunker. It looked _and felt_ like a foreboding building out of some police procedural TV show and he sighed. It was going to be a meth lab, he was going to have to arrest Fargo. Possibly Stark. This day was never going to end.

 

She heard her Dad's sigh of resignation and wasn't about to give up just yet. “Listen, your boyfriend called him and sent him to get us and bring us here. I don't think the guy with three PhDs, a Nobel prize and control of a super secret government science facility is going to have someone escort a US Marshall into his drug den.”

 

“I guess...” Jack said but felt really unconfident about that even if it was a logical statement.

 

“At least not on the second date.” She added and her Dad looked at her and smiled at her for the first time that night. “Well, interrupted second date.”

 

It was cute she called it a date when it was far from it. She also called Nathan his boyfriend when he was far from that too. As he opened the door and grabbed a flashlight and she pulled a Mag-lite out of her purse and he realized this was why she wanted to stay with him. She looked happy, excited to be part of his life and job and.... a potential drug bust. She was a good kid, she just needed some direction and he had failed her enough. It was time to figure out how to make this all work. “Well, let's not keep Fargo waiting. The home of the future awaits.”

 

“Our future home.” She said and was happy he gave her a hug as they walked through weeds and a coyote howled in the distance. It was not looking promising as they made it to the door.

 

 


End file.
